I'm Sorry, I Loved You, Too
by Chibi Pirate-chan
Summary: Sebastian is a vicious murderer, and Ciel witnessed something brutal. What will Sebastian do with Ciel? Rated M for I wasn't sure whether to rate it T or M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a yaoi story I thought up of as I was sitting on the couch doing nothing. Also, I kill off Claude first thing because I really, really hate Claude. Sorry, Claude fangirls (wait, Claude has fangirls?). And I have no fucking clue how to write a sadistic murder scene. Oh, well. I'm a horrible writer, I know. XD I'll remake this story one day. I plan on writing seven chapters. This chapter's pretty short. Before I forget, Sebastian and Ciel may not have the exact same personality as in the manga and anime. But I don't care. As long as you enjoy it~ I mean, seriously, Ciel acts like a little kid in this chapter. .-.

Chapter One:

In the bright streets of a city, you can almost always be sure the corners will be dark. The city's rejects. And in large cities, like this, crime seems to always go unnoticed. And Sebastian Michaelis knew that. He was one of the city's rejects. The city's most handsome, charming reject. As his footsteps pressed to the cold cement ground of the alleyway, the knife's blade gleaming underneath the moon, he was smiling. It was a charming smile, a true smile.

A smile of evil.

The tall, plum-haired man backed away, frightened for his life. Sebastian knew the man oh-so well. They were once good friends.

"Claude Faustus," the black-haired man chuckled, placing the knife closer to his face. The other man just stared wide-eyed, shivering from the chill of the night and the fear for his life. Sebastian took his free hand as Claude backed himself into a corner, where there was no possible escape, and gently stroked the glasses wearing man's jawline. His lip trembled and quivered as the hand left his face and the knife replaced, slowly and softly cutting the skin. As the blood oozed out, Sebastian laughed once more. He dug the knife in deeper this time, and the other man winced. It must have started to hurt like hell, at this point. But Sebastian had no intention of bringing the knife out _just _yet. The man carved the outline of the rest of his face, and soon got bored of watching Claude cry in pain underneath him.

It was just no fun.

Sebastian took the knife out and watched Claude slowly fall. The blood was gushing out, as Sebastian made sure he cut deeply, but thankfully he wasn't dead yet. It would be no fun that way. The man's claret colored eyes lowered into the other man's amber, and he noted a look of pure hate gleaming from them behind the glasses. Oh, well. Just add another to the list of the people who hated Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian, sick of the hate pouring from the other man's eyes, just bent over and plunged the knife deep into his throat. The other man made a gurgling sound, panicked, then died. Just slumped right back into the asphalt. Sebastian dropped the knife, pulled off his gloves, and put them in his peacoat's pocket.

He was about to leave, back to his home, when he heard a soft whimpering behind him. It caught his attention, and turned his head back to the corpse. In his peripheral vison, he spotted a boy, looking around twelve or thirteen, shaking in fear. Most likely traumatized by the dead body in front of him. Sebastian looked into the boy's wide, frightened blue eyes, then scanned the rest of his body. He was wearing a torn, stained, white button up shirt, and his pants definitley weren't in better condition. The boy was barefoot, and Sebastian could tell that the boy was horribly thin, even under the clothing. As he scanned his face once more, he noted that slate blue hair covered up his left eye.

Sebastian's heart softened, realizing the boy was most likely a homeless orphan, and wouldn't be able to do much harm. But, what would Sebastian do with the boy? He was only a kid, and probably wouldn't tell. Sebastian could kill the child, but then Sebastian would feel horribly guilty.

_Hipocrite,_ Sebastian thought to himself, as he knew that he was a murderer. But, why would he feel guilty about killing this kid?

"I-I'm sorry, sir. . ." the boy mumbled, looking as frightened as ever. Sebastian realized that his silence must have scared the child even more. Sebastian was simply so confused. What should he do? A sudden thought occured to him. Perhaps he could take the boy home? The child would probably be scared out of his wits at first, going home with a man that just murdered someone right in front of him, but he would most likely warm up to him. Sebastian would take care of the child. Give him food, clothes, and teach him how to kill. Sebastian got down on one knee, reaching the child's height.

"No, I'm sorry," Sebastian started, his ruby eyes meeting the child's sapphire. His eyes widened even more, and Sebastian suddenly panicked, afraid of what he might be thinking,"I really am." The boy turned his head away.

"P-please don't hurt me. . ." the child whispered, and Sebastian's heart broke a little. The boy thought he was going to hurt him? Well, it made sense. Sebastian _did_ just kill someone right in front of the child. Sebastian put a hand on the boy's shoulder, and the young teen just stared at the man's pale hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," the raven-haired man whispered gently, and the boy suddenly looked up. "In fact, I want to help you. You look hungry. Would you like to come home with me, and I can make you something and draw a bath for you?"

The boy's eyes softened, and his eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You promise you won't hurt me?" he asked, and Sebastian softly laughed, putting a small smile on his face.

"Of course I won't hurt you. Now tell me, what's your name?" Sebastian asked, standing up and reaching his arm out for the boy. The slate-haired boy hesitantly grabbed onto the black-clad man's hand.

"C-Ciel. . ." he answered, as Sebastian led him out of the alleyway. _Ciel,_ Sebastian repeated in his mind, _that's a cute name. . . _

"And tell me, Ciel, how old are you?" the two turned into the slightly brighter streets, and continued walking. Snow fell gently, quite early for the season. The flakes fell into Ciel's hair, Sebastian noticed, and the contrast made the child look almost picturesque.

"Twelve," the child answered,"but it's November, right? My birthday's next month. I think. . ." the boy softly answered, and Sebastian led Ciel into his car. They sat next to each other, and Sebastian started up the car. He took off his warm coat, and looked towards Ciel. Despite the heater starting to kick in, Ciel was still shivering. Sebastian laid the coat on his body, and Ciel quickly wrapped himself inside, enveloping inside the body heat.

Sebastian started driving down the street, almost at his home. He glanced over at the child, who had fallen asleep. _Ah, he looks so lovely asleep. . ._ Sebastian thought to himself, then mentally slapped himself. Why would he dare think such thoughts! Sebastian loved no one, not even his parents. Then why would he even call the boy lovely, even in his thoughts?! Well, the boy _was_ quite cute. . . _No! Stop it, Sebastian!_ he yelled at himself, _That's not even moral. He's twelve. _Sebastian stole another glance at Ciel. _But then again, when did I ever believe in morals?_

They pulled up into Sebastian's driveway, and the man slowly shook Ciel awake. He yawned, and slowly looked at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, as he parked the car. They got out, as Ciel looked in wonder at Sebastian's home. It was pretty large, made up of cobblestone. A large garden was placed in front of the home, and Ciel's hand managed to find it's way to Sebastian's. Sebastian grabbed it, and wondered if Ciel actually trusted him. He led the boy to the patio, and onto the porch. Sebastian grabbed the keys from his front pockets, and unlocked the door. They walked inside, and Sebastian turned on the lights.

The boy seemed to marvel at the largeness of the home inside. The living room was huge, with a large televison, and a cathedral style cieling. In the dining room, a chandileir hung from the cieling, above a mahagony table. They walked into the kitchen, where Ciel looked even more in awe. It looked almost like a famous chef lived there, as it was fully equipped with everything. Ciel let go of Sebastian's hand and pulled himself up onto the counter. Sebastian could hear Ciel's stomach growling.

Sebastian chuckled,"Oh, right. Food. You must be starving. What would you like to eat?" Sebastian asked, walking over to the chrome fridge and opening it. Ciel looked in awe at the contents.

"Hm. . . Something sweet," Ciel murmered, and laid down on the marbel counter. Sebastian noticed Ciel was still wearing his coat. It was so big on him, it made Ciel look even smaller and younger than how he already looked. Sebastian smiled as he closed the fridge and opened the freezer, grabbing vanilla ice cream. Sebastian glanced at Ciel, who was looking hungrily at the sweet food. At least, Sebastian hoped he was looking at the quart of ice cream.

Sebastian scooped the ice cream into two delicate glass bowls, and opened up the fridge for some chocolate syrup and cherries. Sebastian carefully drizzled the chocolate liquid onto the bowls of ice cream, and put a cherry on top. Ciel sat up and stared at Sebastian, who was now holding a bowl out right in front of him. He smiled softly, and grabbed the bowl from Sebastian.

"Thank you," he whispered, and scooped up a spoonful. He shoved the dessert into his mouth and gave the brightest smile in the world.

"You seem to like it, huh?" Sebastian chuckled, putting a spoonful of ice cream into his own mouth. Ciel nodded, shoving another spoonful into his mouth. Then another and another. . . Sebastian blushed as he realized he was staring at Ciel eating, and he still had the spoon in his mouth. Sebastian took it out and offered Ciel his own bowl. "Want it?" he asked, as Ciel finished his ice cream. Ciel nodded and kept eating. He looked so cute, almost like he was lost in his own little world. . . Sebastian left the room to start up a bath for Ciel, and noticed Ciel followed him.

"S-Sir, where are you going?" Ciel asked, still eating the ice cream. Sebastian smiled.

"My name's Sebastian. You may call me that. And I was just starting up a bath for you," Ciel looked confused.

"You do know it's about one in the morning, right?" Ciel asked, looking up at Sebastian. The raven-haired man looked at the clock in the other room, and Ciel was right. It was pretty late.

"Hm, I suppose you're right. But do you want to sleep filthy?" Sebastian questioned, putting a hand in Ciel's slate hair. It was soft and velvet, and Sebastian blushed as he realized he was doting over the child's hair.

Ciel frowned and looked down. "I sleep filthy every other night. . ." he murmured, and Sebastian sighed.

"I know... But are you sure you don't want to take a bath?"

"I'm sure. I'm tired. Can we go to bed now?" Ciel asked, and Sebastian shook his head softly.

"All right. Come on," Sebastian muttered, holding his hand out. Ciel clasped onto it. They walked up the large stairs, and Sebastian opened up a door. Ciel looked shocked when he looked inside.

The room was completley empty, except for a small cot. It was painted grey, and there were no windows. Not even a light.

"S-Sebastian! What is this?!" Ciel exclaimed, looking in dismay at his possibly new home. Sebastian chuckled as he gently pushed the boy inside. The slate haired child looked suprised, scared, and... sad? Why would the boy be so sad? Sure, he would be left alone again, but not for that long... The raven haired man frowned for a moment, actually unsure of why he was locking Ciel up, until he remembered.

"Well, you might escape, and tell the police I murdered that man. And we can't let that happen, could we?" Sebastian smiled, and shut the door on poor Ciel. He felt terrible about locking the child away, but there wasn't much of a choice. Ciel might have escaped.

Sebastian pulled out a key and locked the door, leaving Ciel pounding on the door.

"I'm truly sorry," Sebastian said, stroking the door,"but it can't be helped. I'll be here in the morning to let you use the restroom and give you a bath."

Sebastian walked away, feeling extremely guilty. But. . . Why?

~~~~~~~CHAPTER: END~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HOLY FAK THIS STORY TOOK OFF. Like, woah. It seriously caught me off guard. I thought nobody was going to notice this. ;~; Funfact: This is my first romance fan fiction. I'm glad so many of you liked it. Seriously, I'm so grateful! I'm not an optimistic person, so it makes me glad to see people like my shit (I refer to many things as 'shit'). I feel as though Ciel has a tsundere personality, so he's a tsundere in my story. The dress mentioned in this chapter is the dress from episode four. And by the way, if you were expecting hardcore from this, maybe. Maybe. I think I might make something in the next chapter work. . . As I said in the summary, I wasn't sure whether to rate it T or M. I love you all~ Thank you~ Oh yeah, as I said, the murder scene sucked from the last chapter. I asked for help from my friend, who knows practically everything about murder, but before we discussed how to write it I uploaded the chapter anyways. Oops. And because of season II with Claude going after Ciel and all that shizz, I made it as if Claude was trying to molest Ciel in here but Ciel somehow always managed to escape him. Because I can. :3 I also just realized, this chapter has absolutley nothing exciting about it or related to the major plot, but. . . I think it's cute. At least, the only part it has to the major plot is that Sebastian starts falling for Ciel. And he's still going to fall for him until chapter four, where things will get pretty interesting (I have the skeleton of the story). Enjoy, and tell me how I'm doing! I love each and every one of you. AND I'M SOOO SORRY. I HATE MY LAPTOP AND IT SCREWED EVERYTHING UP. Or my little brother got on here and screwed it all up.

Disclaimer (since I didn't put it in the last chapter): I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Otherwise, Undertaker would have a much bigger part, Ciel would be a little more innocent, Claude wouldn't be as perfect as he trys to be (because nobody tops Sebby except a demanding Ciel. ;3), and Sebastian and Ciel would've had sex. A lot.

Chapter Two:

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up," Sebastian whispered, knocking upon Ciel's 'bedroom' door. The bedroom was more of a prison, to keep Ciel from escaping and telling police about who Sebastian really was; a coldhearted murderer. Not that Sebastian thought of himself as that, of course.

It had been three weeks since the day Ciel had witnessed the murder, and Ciel wasn't sure of what to think of the man that had taken him in. Sebastian had technically kidnapped him, even though Ciel _was_ a homeless orphan. Although he kept the boy locked up, he still treated him with kindness and... love? Ciel was unsure of what 'love' felt like. But it did feel like Sebastian was taking care of him like a parent was supposed to. Sebastian always ate with Ciel, and after a while, he bought brand new clothes for the boy, and a more comfortable bed. The man always bathed the boy, too. And for some reason, Sebastian started calling the child 'bocchan.'

"Good morning," Ciel murmured, rubbing his eyes as Sebastian unlocked and opened the door. The raven-haired man smiled, and showed Ciel a plate of waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries. The boy hungrily grabbed it and started gobbling up the edibles on the plate. Sebastain gave a happy sigh, and ran his hand through the boy's hair. Ciel looked up, in confusion, and the man took away is hand, looking away in embaressment, and cleared his throat.

"Ciel..." he started, standing up,"what do you think of me?" The child stopped shoving the contents of the plate down his throat and sharply looked up from his waffles. He looked shocked, and Sebastian gave a slight smile as he wiped a bit of whipped cream from his mouth. Ciel's large blue eyes looked down, then back up into Sebastian's ruby.

"Well... I'm not sure. You technically kidnapped me, even though I had no parents or home to begin with, but you take care of me. Even if you do keep me locked up." Ciel looked down at his bare feet, whispering something barely audible,"I-I guess I think of you ...kind of like a father figure..."

Sebastian looked down at the child, who had gotten back to eating the waffles. Now the raven-haired man was unsure of what to say to the slate-haired boy.

"Tell me, Ciel, what was life like before you... um, met me?" Sebastian asked, sitting back down. Ciel shrugged.

"Lonely, I guess. I had to find food in horrible places and I was always spat on by members of higher society. My parents passed away a few years ago on my birthday, when I was nine turning ten. Then that man you killed... that man was trying to touch me before I escaped from his grasp. He tried touching me before. And surely he would have tried touching me again. When you killed him I thought,'Wow, that man must be my guardian angel. But what if he wanted to kill me, too?' I was scared, but then you took me in. And I'm grateful." Ciel had put aside his now empty plate, and buried his face in his small hands. Sebastian was shocked to hear that from the boy. He was almost sure the child almost hated him at first, or be much more terrified than how Ciel described it. Without expression, Sebastian mindlessly took the boy's small body and envolped him into a hug.

The boy quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastian, and put his wet, tear soaked face into Sebastian's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Sebastian stood up.

"You know, Ciel, I've killed many other people before that one man. And yet you still trust me?" he asked, holding out his hand for Ciel. Ciel grabbed it and stood up, thinking.

"Hm... Yes, I do trust you. I trust you won't hurt me, at least," Ciel said, as they started walking towards the bathroom. Sebastian smiled. He silently promised he would never hurt the child, since Ciel was a lot like a son, too. But... why didn't Sebastian think of Ciel as a son? Sebastian looked down into the boy's velvelty hair, and small frame. The boy, even with years of hurt, still had something about him, a small vibe of confidence. And Sebastian really liked that, for some reason.

Sebastian opened the door to the bathroom, and they both walked silently inside. The child turned to Sebastian and held out his arms. The taller man nodded, and slowly started unbuttoning his shirt. Ciel shook it off and sat on the toilet seat waiting for Sebastian to fill up the tub. As it was filling, Sebastian turned to look at Ciel who was reading the back of a bottle of shampoo. His face looked so soft and... beautiful. No other word could come to Sebastian's mind. The pale skin looked smooth, and his coral lips were plump. His wide, dark blue eyes were deep, even if one eye was covered by soft looking slate hair. Sebastian looked away, blushing. No... he must not think such thoughts about a child. Even if he _was_ perfect... _No, stop it, Sebastian, _he silently yelled at himself as he poured in bubbles for Ciel's bath. Ciel was taking off his pants, and Sebastian couldn't help but glance. Sebastian blushed even more, mumbling things to himself about how cute the boy was and how-

"Sebastian," the boy asked, slightly poking the taller man in the shoulder,"why are you staring at me like that?" Ciel sounded slightly frightened, and Sebastian blushed and looked away.

"Well, um. . . Damn. . . Uh, just get in the water," the raven-haired mumbled, and the other stepped in. The man looked at everything, making sure everything was prepared. Sponge, shampoo, soap, conditoner, to- Sebastian almost slapped himself.

"Bocchan, can you bathe yourself for a few minutes? I forgot to grab a towel." The boy nodded, eyes closed, and Sebastian slipped out of the room, leaving Ciel alone in the water.

Scrubbing his hair with strawberries and cream scented shampoo, Ciel's thoughts kept drifting to Sebastian. The murderer. The kind man. The handsome man. The man Ciel actually _wanted_ to be to- _Stop it, Ciel! Y-You're a boy... _Ciel screamed at himself, rinsing out the foam. Everytime he closed his eyes though, he envisioned the tall, black haired, lean, wine-eyed man. Sebastian was just so kind, treating him like a little prince, or maybe an earl (tehe~). Even when he did have family and a home, he was never treated with such affection.

But then again, Sebastian may just be showing acts of kindness towards Ciel so he won't run away. Deep inside, Sebastian may just be as heartless as the rest of mankind. Sebastian was handsome, yes, but was he really that nice man he acted as? Perhaps he was a demon... Even if Ciel had stopped believing in God, that was still an option. But weren't devils supposed to have horns? And a tail and pitchfork? No, that was childish and naive thinking. Sebastian definitley _couldn't_ be a demon, but Sebastian could be as evil as Ciel thought he could be. The way he killed that man... Claude, did Sebastian say? That really was scary. Sebastian seemed merciless.

Speak of the devil (ba dum tss), the man walked in, a white, fluffly looking towel draped over his shoulder. He smiled, and set down the towel, kneeling towards the tub to wash the boy.

Sebastian picked up the washcloth Ciel was holding and started scrubbing Ciel. _You know, he'd look awfully cute crossdressing..._ Sebastian thought as he lifted one of the boy's small arms. The man continued scrubbing and scrubbing away, until Ciel stepped out of the tub so Sebastian could dry him off.

_Ciel always seems so happy in my presence,_ Sebastian thought to himself as he continued patting down the boy. Ciel actually did, it seemed. He never frowned around the raven-haired man, and always seemed to be in a strange peaceful state.

~_In The Afternoon~ _

"Sebastian, I'm bored," Ciel called into the vent, hoping the man would answer.

"Alright Bocchan, I'll bring something up," his velvety voice called back, and Ciel smiled. Sebastian always brought him a game or something to keep the child occupied.

Sebastian opened the door, holding a box of somesort. "I went shopping earlier, and picked this up for you," he smiled, and Ciel grabbed the box. The boy opened it, and was shocked at its contents.

"A... dress?" Ciel murmured, picking up the pink black, and white fabric. It was frilly, with black ribbons, and as Ciel was studying the gown Sebastian picked up another box. Ciel opened that up too, discovering a wig of his same hair colour, a pink hat with a ribbon and flowers hanging off the side, and black elbow length gloves.

"Sebastian, what is this?" he asked, holding out the dress and hat. The raven-haired man smiled and sat next to Ciel.

"I wanted to see what you'd look like in a dress. So I bought this. Would you like to try it on?" Sebastian purred, grabbing the dress.

"Why would I put on a dress?!" Ciel asked, looking shocked.

"Oh well. I thought you'd look cute. Besides, I thought you were bored, and I wanted to do something with you as soon as you put it on," Sebastian said, putting the dress back in the box, seemingly preparing to leave. Ciel frowned.

"Fine. I'll put it on. Only because I'm bored. . ." Ciel ripped the box out of Sebastian's hands.

"Now, now, Bocchan. I shall put it on you," Sebastian chuckled, taking the box back. Ciel grumbled as Sebastian laid out the dress on the bed and took off Ciel's shirt. Ciel blushed as Sebastian took off the rest of his clothes except for his underwear, which Sebastian probably would happily take off, but wouldn't. Sebastian carefully grabbed the dress and pulled it onto Ciel, making sure not to rip it. It fit the child perfectly, and Ciel noticed how poofy it was below his waist.

"There Bocchan, doesn't it feel nice?" Sebastian smiled, straighting the gown out. Ciel blushed.

"I-I guess..."

Sebastian picked up the blue wig. "I can't believe they had your hair colour, since its so rare. What do you think, Bocchan?" Sebastian put the wig on Ciel, making it look as if it was Ciel's natural hair.

"It's... lovely." Sebastian sat Ciel down onto his lap and styled the wig into two twintails. He put child's hand into a glove and pulled past his elbow, and did the same for the other.

"Well, you look lovely, Bocchan," Sebastian sat Ciel up again and put the hat on the boy, making the outfit complete. The man stood up, and held out his hand. "Would you like to see?" Ciel hesitantly nodded, making a little bit of an "ehh. . ." sound, and grabbed Sebastian's hand, leading the boy to a mirror.

Ciel gasped, noticing how feminine he looked for the first time. This dress really transformed him into quite the girl. His large eyes and girlish lips accentuated the dress, and his thin frame made the person he was dressed up to be shine through all the more.

"You know Bocchan, you look adorable," the man purred, straighting out the hat once more. Ciel blushed.

"I-I'm not adorable. . ." Ciel murmured. Sebastian patted the boy's cheek.

"Yes, you are. Now please, wait here. I have something I want to wear, too." Sebastian chuckled slightly, and walked away from the boy-turned-girl. Ciel waited, tapping his gloved fingers on the mirror, making a muffled sound. The boy really could be impatient sometimes.

"Alright, close your eyes. I've returned," the man's velvet voice said sweetly. Ciel, confused why he should, shut his eyes anyways and turned towards Sebastian. "Come with me."

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's gloved hand and led the child away. The man almost dragged the child everywhere through the house, probably so Ciel wouldn't be able to tell where they were going, until Sebastian stopped.

"Open your eyes, Bocchan."

Ciel opened them, and discovered something that almost made him gasp. They were in the entrance room, with the high cathedral ceiling, but everything was. . . Decorated. The room was dim, but lights were draped across the high ceiling, making a beautiful yellow glow. The marbel floor was covered with petals of all sorts of flowers, and pine garlands were hung all across the walls.

"Sebastian, what is thi-" Ciel turned towards the man and his mouth hung open a little bit, gaping at the man in front of him. There wasn't really anything special about his outfit, but he looked so. . . Handsome. His tall body was covered long, brownish coat, and the white shirt he was wearing came up to the middle of his neck, where a dark salmon colored scarf hung down and tucked underneath the coat. He wore thin, oval glasses that fit his face perfectly, and one side of his black hair was tucked behind his ear. His hands were covered with white gloves, and he held a pink and white ribbon in his hands.

"I forgot this," he huskily whispered, and started to tie the ribbon collar around his neck. It almost frightened the child, who was worried the man might try to choke him, but it all turned out fine. "There. So, what do you think?"

Ciel chewed on his bottom lip. It was nice, and Sebastian looked handsome (as always), but. . . Why the hell was Ciel in a dress and why did this seem like a. . . _Romantic setup?_ "It's nice," Ciel admitted, as Sebastian beamed,"but, I'm horribly confused. I'm in a dress, in a place, with scattered petals and dim lights."

Sebastian chuckled, and clapped twice, and elegant violin and piano music filled the room.

"Bocchan, do you know how to _dance?_" Ciel's mouth fell open.

"You mean to tell me you set all this up, spent hundreds, maybe _thousands_ of dollars on costumes and music, and you mean to tell me this is all to teach me how to _**dance?!**_" Sebastian paused a moment, put his gloved hand to his lip for a moment, and then said something. "Well, yes."

Ciel groaned, putting his gloved hands to his face. "Are you _serious?!_ You could have simply told me you wanted to teach me to dance!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And you would have completely obliged to dance with me?" he chuckled. Ciel blushed and looked away.

"I-I! Well. . . M-maybe. . ." Sebastian laughed aloud.

"Oh well, then. I already bought you an expensive costume and I got all dressed, too, and the music is playing. How about we start?" the man asked, holding out a gloved white hand. Ciel's face turned bright red as he grabbed the limb, and Sebastian pulled Ciel into his chest, causing Ciel to blush again. Ciel groaned, putting his gloved hands to his face. "Are you _serious?!_ You could have simply told me you wanted to teach me to dance!" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And you would have completely obliged to dance with me?" he chuckled. Ciel blushed and looked away.

"I-I! Well. . . M-maybe. . ." Sebastian laughed aloud.

"Oh well, then. I already bought you an expensive costume and I got all dressed, too, and the music is playing. How about we start?" the man asked, holding out a gloved white hand. Ciel's face turned bright red as he grabbed it, and Sebastian pulled Ciel into his chest, causing Ciel to blush again. "I'm sorry, you're just so lightweight. You can move your face, if you wish." Ciel's face was shoved into the man's chest, and pulled away, his face much, much brighter than it previously was.

"S-Sorry. . ." Ciel mumbled, backing away a bit. Sebastian's eyes twinkled brightly as he chuckled.

"Aha. It's alright, Bocchan. It's not your fault. Now, should we start dancing?" Ciel bit his lip. What should he do? If he refused, who knows what Sebastian might do to him? Finally, he hesitantly nodded, grabbing Sebastian's hand again.

"Very good, Bocchan. Alright," he said, smiling at the nervous child,"begin with your left foot. . ."

"Bocchan, are you tired?" the man chuckled, going down on one knee to look at the drowsy child in the eyes. They'd been "dancing" for over four hours, if you could call it dancing (Sebastian would call it bumping). It was now late into the night, and the music stopped. Ciel slowly looked up, and blinked.

"Yeah. Can I go to bed now. . .?" Ciel yawned, resting his head in Sebastian's shoulder. The raven-haired man smiled, and picked up the boy, carrying the precious cargo to the child's room, and put the boy down.

"Alright, can you undress yourself, or do you want me to do it for you?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel made a sound that sounded like, "Nnmmughhmmm." The man laughed. "I'm assuming you want me to do it for you."

Sebastian slowly took of the gloves one at a time, and put them back inside the box. He undid the ribbon collar and unbottoned the dress, taking in the boy's beautiful pale skin. The man folded up the dress and tossed the boy's hat across the room, and took off the blue-gray wig.

"S-Sebastian. . .?" Ciel yawned, practically falling into the bed after the man let go.

"Yes, Ciel?" Sebastian put the child under the blankets and laid his head on a pillow, then tucked in the child.

"I-I. . . Goodnight. . ." Sebastian ran a hand through the slate hair and smiled.

"Goodnight. . ." the man murmured, and then exited the room, turning off the light and closing the door softly, "I love you. . ."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's a tiny bit later than expected. Seriously, tell me how I'm doing, and give me ideas for more stories. And go like my friend and my page, Anime Freaks United. I love all of you, and would probably kiss you, but um. . . Yeah, no kisses for you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: GUYS I'M NOT ACTUALLY DEAD AND AM INDEED A LIVING, BREATHING HUMAN. Alright, this is a LOT later than expected. Sorry, guys. And you can expect the chapters to be later and later since school started up (I'm writing only a few sentences a night...). Wahh. I KEEP GETTING SO FUCKING DISTRACTED. I was making an amv until I remembered, "Oh! Hey! I'm writing a story!" But the amv is AMAZING. At least, in my mind... It's the song Coming Undone by Korn, to Black Butler. How the hell do those two relate, you may ask? Well, there's one line I had stuck in my head then I started thinking about Kuroshitsuji, then it clicked and I was like, "OHMAHFUCKINGGAWD, THIS IS SO PERFECT!" and there are moments where the two just match up perfectly, I fangirled making it. I tried making this a little but funny, as I try to be a funny person (although, I'm actually a little boring). Please tell me if you giggle. I also heard that Ciel had a cat allergy somewhere (*coughcoughyaoidoushinjicoughcough*), and it never mentioned it in the anime, and I'm only on volume two in the manga (plus, in the anime, Ciel actually picks up a cat). This chapter's also pretty short

, but I'll try harder next chapter when things (might) pick back up. It's fun writing stupid cute cheesy scenerios (don't think I spelled that right. Oops). ^_^

Alright, that ends my little spheal. Enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. I wish I did (Toboso Yana-san, can you sell it to me? :3 I'd very much appreciate it. Even if I can't draw to save my life (My friend knows this. And she's probably reading this, too)).

Chapter Three:

_His voice sounded so sweet underneath me. His eyes filled with beautiful lust, his cheeks slightly pink._

_I could've sworn he whispered my name as I placed feather soft kisses across his stomach. I loved him. And he loved me. Ciel. . . My Ciel. . ._

The sound of the loud alarm buzzing and beeping made Sebastian feel like throwing it at a wall. Then smash it with a hammer. And set it on fire.

This was the fourth time in a week the stupid alarm woke the poor man up from dreams like that.

It was Thursday.

Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Sebastian sat up, turning off that black box of torture. Curse that damn alarm clock. He pulled on a pair of dark jeans and pulled a fluffy black bath robe over his arms. It was 5:30 in the morning, and Sebastian normally woke Ciel up around ten. That left four and a half hours to make coffee, run out to the store, come back, make breakfast, and wake up the child. It was quite a bit of time, but Sebastian usually spent quite a while watching the news, making sure he wasn't on it.

Since Ciel had come into his life, Sebastian had told himself not to kill. And although there were urges, the man often stopped himself. He had no reason too. And he had better things to do, like take care of the child. Sluggishly walking out of his room and yawning for probably the hundrenth time that morning, he heard something making quite the ruckus in the kitchen. His mind awakened that second as he ran into the room.

He saw nothing, but a few pots he forgot to wash on the floor. _What's going on?_ the man thought to himself, grabbing the biggest knife he could.

_Mew!_ Sebastian whipped his head to the side, spotting the small black kitten looking up to him with wide eyes. The noirette smiled.

"Ah. It's only you, making the mess. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked the cat, picking it up and stroking it. The ball of fluff only mewed in return.

"Aha, silly kitty... When Ciel wakes up, we'll suprise him..." the man murmured, kissing the kitten's nose then setting it down. "Time to get ready for the day..."

~_10:00 a.m.~_

"Good Morning, Bocchan," is usually what Ciel hears as soon as he wakes up in the morning.

Today was different.

Sebastian slowly opened the boy's door, and found the child softly snoring. _Ah, perfect..._

"_Now, kitty, don't let me down,_" the man whispered, and placed the black breathing fluff ball onto Ciel's chest. The cat circled around the rising body, pawing at his night shirt. The boy slowly fluttered his eyes.

"Hm, Sebastian what's- a cat?!" the child asked sleepily, picking the small animal up, looking at it in its blue kitten eyes. It squeaked in reply.

"Do you like him?" the taller one asked, running his hand through smaller's hair. He nodded, putting his head's to the animal's.

"Of course! I love cats! What's his name?"

"You decide," Sebastian chuckled. Ciel grinned.

"Well, I really don't know... Can I name him Bassy?" The noirette blinked, blanked faced.

_Does the kid really want to name him after me? _he thought to himself, then smiled at the child.

"Of course. I told you you can name him what ever you wanted." The kitten mewled in approval, and the slate-haired boy blushed.

"Wonderful. Welcome to the family, Bassy," Sebastian smiled.

"Bocchan, would you like to come downstairs for breakfast, today?" Ciel blinked, looking at his bed then back to the taller man, waiting for an answer.

"Um, yes, I would!" the blunette nodded, and the red eyed one held his hand out. The boy grabbed it and the man led the child downstairs, with the black ball of fluff following.

"What do you want for breakfast?" the man asked asked as the kid situated himself on a chair next to the counter.

"...Pancakes." the older one nodded and turned on the stove.

_Why has this child changed my life so much?_ Sebastian asked himself, catching a quick glance at Ciel, who was petting the kitten. _Of course, letting a child into your home is of course a big change... But... I think Ciel changed my personality, too... _

"U-Um, Sebastian?" the younger one asked, pulling the man out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

The bluenette looked away, face crimson red. "N-Never mind..." he mumbled, shoving a forkful into his mouth. Sebastian chuckled as the tiny kitten tried jumping on the bar stool style chair, and ultimately failing, missing the seat by a long shot and practically backflipping to the ground.

"Mew..." the tiny cat sounded so dissapointed as it trodded away, tail and head down. Ciel gave a sympathetic smile.

"Poor cat," he murmured, and looked back up to the older one, who had continued on his quest to make a perfect breakfast by pouring a glass of milk.

~_In the Afternoon (since the author didn't know what else to put for the morning)~_

"Hey, Ciel?" Sebastian knocked, opening up the child's door. The bluenette looked up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah?" the kitten jumped onto his bed and circled around. The black haired one also sat down on the younger's bed.

"You wanna order a pizza or something? We could rent a whole bunch of movies and have a nice night. You seem so bored up here all alone," Ciel laughed.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds nice. What movie?"

"Well, I'd expect you wouldn't know a lot of movies, so how about horror?" Sebastian picked up the cat and started stroking the purring fluff.

"Yep, that works. Can we get bacon and pepperoni on the pizza?" Ciel smiled.

And that's how Sebastian spent the next hour; ordering three double cheese bacon pepperoni pizzas and picking up a twenty year-old horror movie that seemingly got raving reviews (however, Sebastian heard personally that it was just three kids running around in a forest the whole time). When he got back, he already saw Ciel settleing on the large black leather couch. Sebastian paused in his tracks, pizza in hand.

"How did you get out?" he asked, slightly angry, slightly scared. What if he called the police? What if he set up traps so he could escape? Although the boy had seemed to take quite a liking to him, there was still that possiblity...

"You left my door unlocked and I got bored," he shrugged, petting the cat. "What movie did you get?"

Sebastian smiled in relief. Chances are, he didn't call the police. "Some movie that says it was made entirely of lost film tapes. And I got three pizzas, so if we don't eat it all tonight, we can eat it in the morning."

Sebastian turned off all of the lights, and the two gorged themselves on greasy, cheesy, bacony pepperoni pizza. The older one was practically laughing at the terrible acting of the movie, but Ciel was absolutely terrified. Every single sound, every single little thing seemed to make the child freak out and want to cry. When the movie was over, Ciel was trembling.

"Are you okay?" the black haired one asked, lightly touching Ciel's arm.

"AH! I mean um, y-yeah... I'm, um, great. . ." the shorter one was obviously scared out of his mind, and Sebastian all of a sudden had a really wonderful idea.

"No, you seem scared out of your damn mind. Would you like to sleep in my bed?" the man smiled, and the child blushed.

"I-I'm fine. I'm old enough to sleep on mOH MY GOD!" Ciel screamed as the kitten jumped on the kid's head, spooking Ciel half to death.

"Ohoho Ciel, are you sure you're fine on your own? I won't laugh at you if you slept in my bed tonight," Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arms 'protectively' around the younger one. Ciel's face turned into an even deeper shade of red.

"F-Fine," he whispered, clinging onto the tall man.

"Alright then, come on. Let's go to sleep," the two got up, and the blunette clung onto Sebastian's arm and hand. When they got to Sebastian's room (which was really only a few steps away), Sebastian let Ciel into the bed first and Sebastian crawled in beside him, and put his arms around him.

"You know, Ciel, I'll protect you no matter what. You do know that, right?"

Ciel stayed silent for a second, then took a breath. "Yes. I do know that. I just... Nevermind..." he muttered, turning away from the man. Sebastian smiled a bit, and lightly kissed Ciel's head.

"Well, I will protect you. Goodnight," he whispered, and turned away from the child, smiling.

Hoping Ciel truly did realize how important he was to Sebastian.


End file.
